Conventionally lead anode slime (Pb AS) is treated in a series of process steps using at least two furnaces connected to dry gas cleaning systems. During this process toxic flue dust high in arsenic and antimony is produced and which has to be treated further in order to recover or remove antimony.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,564 discloses a process for recovering arsenic from scrubbing water used to scrub the flue gas of sulphide ore smelting and CN202099361U discloses a method where flue gas containing arsenic is directed to two-stage venturi scrubber washing.